


Coffee Shop Romance

by Bearded_Turnips



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Buttstuff, Homo, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Yaoi, coffeshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearded_Turnips/pseuds/Bearded_Turnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffe shop AU<br/>Punk!SasukexNerd!Naruto</p><p>Gonna get gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Nerd! Naruto x Punk! Sasuke  
> Coffee shop AU!
> 
> Naruto works at a small coffee shop, and everyday a punk male comes to the restaurant and Naruto is smitten, but how does he deal with it?
> 
> Smut smut smut annnnnd gay
> 
> I also take requests~!

The sound of soft chatter and porcelain dishes echo through the small Cafè, as the smell of baked goods and coffee lingered, making it feel more inviting and homey. A young teen with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes that were filled with excitement, only to be covered with thick rimmed glasses. He wore all black and a dark brown apron with a small note pad and pen. He walked through the cafe at a quick speed, getting orders and always wearing a million dollar smile, and it always lightened everyone's mood, all but one.

This guy always was here at the same time everyday ordering the same thing, he had dark blue hair that spiked in the back and onyx eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul. He had a few piercings on his face like eyebrow, spider and his cartilage. He was incredibly handsome but also really intimidating, he wore band shirts and torn jeans, he had tattoos all up his arms and chest from what Naruto had seen.

His thoughts came to a halt as the door opened, the bell ringing as the man who invaded the blondes thoughts, he didn't know his name so he called him corner guy, terrible but its the only thing he could come up with. Naruto sighed softly as he painted a smile as he walked over to the male and speaking happily but with a tad bit of sass "Let me guess, black coffee and bagel with butter and not toasted" he said to the other male.

 

Sasuke nodded with a grunt as he looked at Naruto with bored eyes as said male nodded before walking away, the order already written as he left it on the order rack and began to wait other people, his mind running a thousand miles an hour, all from a glance. After two and a half minutes the small bell dinged signaling that the cook finished a meal, that Naruto swiftly retrieved, taking notice that it was a certain punks meal. Giggles could be heard around the area of the certain blackette from females who eyed the pierced teen who simply ignored them. 

Naruto gently placed the bagel on the small wooden table, trying not to meet the other males gaze as he felt someone push him over as he was about to set the cup of coffee on the table...for it to land on Sasukes crotch. The males eyes widened as burning heat made contact with his crotch causing him to swiftly stand up and hiss at the almost unbearable pain that coursed through his lower half. Naruto was quick to act as he grabbed a napkin and attempted to help clean the other up, only to have his hand smacked away as he heard a cold voice speak " Don't fucking touch me Dobe " his voice held malice as Naruto lifted his head to finally meet the others gaze, only to flinch at how empty the others eyes were as he walked out, slamming a five dollar bill on the table.

 

Naruto stood there frozen as a feminine voice broke through his train of thought, "Thanks a lot you idiot! You ruined my chance with Sasuke!" So that was his name, well now the young blonde knew the name f a customer that he probably wont ever see again. Naruto recognized the voice though, it was Sakura, the girl he had a crush on for quite some time when he was little, but gave up after getting sick of the torment he received from her. The blue eyed male looked up at her and spoke faster than his mind could stop him "MY fault!? I'm sorry but last time I checked you pushed me!" He snapped as she glared at him, hands balled up as she punched the Uzumaki in the face in a fit of frustration, causing him to fall back and the Manager to come out and demand that the Pinkette to leave for assault and he will be calling the authorities as he helped the smaller teen up as he cradled his now swollen cheek. "Naruto, you head home alright. get well and heres a twenty to get yourself some ramen, you worked hard enough" He said shoving the money in his hand before he could refuse and pushed him out of the restaurant.

 

Naruto sighed as he walked to his small one bedroom house, his mind racing as he thought of the events that happened, he didn't even realize a tear rolled down his face as he was pulled into an ally way, kicking and yelling at his captor, only to meet with familiar onyx eyes. Sasuke had him pinned to a wall as he spoke " Ya know minus the fact that you are a fucking clutz, I wouldn't mind making you mine~ Now tell me Blondie, whats your name?" His voice calm unlike before as Naruto glared at him before speaking "I'm not tellin' you anything! And I am not a clutz! I was pushed you bastard!" He hissed, seriously not in the mood to deal with this, especially with the guy who started this mess.

 

Sasuke 'tsked' at the others foul mouth, he found it cute that someone so small would have such a mouth in him as he spoke leaning closer to the blonde who was trying not to blush at the contact. "I know you stare at me a lot, Naruto~ don't think I didn't notice~" His voice laced with a thin layer of lust as Naruto looked at him in shock and embarrassment. "How the hell do you know my name!? A-and I do not stare at you!" He cursed himself for stuttering as the blackettes only response was him flicking the others name tag, and deliberately grazing the others cloth covered nipple that was below the name tag, causing the other to gasp in shock.

 

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" He shrieked at the others actions as the other spoke "I know you feel the same~ Just give up on the act~" Sasuke spoke as he bent down and bit the others bottom lip gently. Naruto let out a small gasp at the action, as the taller male wasted no time plunging his tongue into the others smaller mouth, fighting for dominance as the whiskered teen quickly acted and gave into his desires and kissed back, letting the other dominate him. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he claimed his new found territory and explored, his hands moving from the others wrists and slowly moved down his hips to cup his ass cheeks and lift him higher up. Naruto gasped into the kiss as he quickly wrapped his legs around the others waist and tangled his fingers in the others hair, as the other pulled from the kiss and began moving the the others neck, worshiping the pale skin in sloppy kisses and bite marks that made the whiskered teen let out small gasps and moans, blue eyes slowly clouding with lust as he managed to speak "S-s-sasuke~ Hnn~ N-not here please~" He begged to the other.

 

Sasuke stopped to kiss the others adams apple and nodding as he moved to the others ear and spoke "Lets take this to my place~" He spoke as he carried the mildly horny teen to his house.

 

~~~~~At Sasukes living space~~~~~

It wasn't long after they got in to have Naruto pinned down on the couch and his neck abused once more, hickeys and bite marks painted the others neck as he moaned out when Sasuke bit sweet spots. The onyx eyed males hands slowly wandered the others clothed chest and undo the buttons on his shirt, revealing his pale chest and rosy buds. Sasuke stared at the others chest hungrily as Naruto felt self conscious from the others gaze and attempted to cover his chest with his arms, only to have his arms pinned above his head and a lust filled voice fill his ears "Don't, you are perfect~" As he felt something wet touch his sensitive bud, causing him to let out a gaspy moan that was not at all quiet.

 

Sasuke was pleased with the others reaction as he bit down roughly on the bud as he moved one hand from the others wrists to play with the other bud, rolling and pinching as his other hand moved to the others apron, pulling out a switch blade from his back pocket and swiftly cut it off, as Naruto made a sound of disapproval but only so be stopped as sasuke palmed his clothed member and slowly rubbed it. "S-sasuke~ Don't T-tease~"He managed to get out as he bucked his hips to the others touch. "Beg for it" Sasuke said simply as he got bored of the others nipples and began moving down and kissed his bound member, to tease him further.

Naruto bit his lip as he built up the confidence to speak once more "P-please Sasuke~ Please touch me~" He said embarrassed as Sasuke was satisfied with the others begging as he pulled down the others pants and boxers and let his member spring out. "Hard from me doing so little~? How lewd~" He teased as he licked the tip to see the others reaction. Naruto panted out as he couldn't form proper words, he never had anyone do this to him before and his body was sensitive to the others touch. He bucked his hips as Sasuke held them down and rubbed small circles as he began sucking the tip and slowly going lower with each bob, his cheeks hollowed as his teeth lightly grazed the others shaft and his tongue payed special attention to the vein in the front.

Naruto was a mess at this point, already feeling close to his sweet release as pleasurable tears pricked the corners of his eyes, hands lost in the others dark hair, he couldn't handle this pleasure. "S-sasuke~ Hnya~ I-im clo--" His words were cut off as his orgasm hit him like a train, completely taking him by surprise as Sasuke swallowed the cum calmly before moving away from the others twitching member, smirking. Sasuke went to the end table beside his ebony couch and pulled out some lube and pulled down his torn skinny jeans and removed his shirt, showing off his muscles, Naruto couldn't help but stare as he heard the seme chuckled and spoke "enjoying the view~?" as he slowly pulled down his boxers to free his rather large member spring out, ready to report for duty.

Naruto blushed at his words as he stared at the others large member, feeling a bit scared, how was something that big going to fit!? Sasuke noticed the others fear and kissed him gently before speaking "don't worry~ I will stretch you and it will hurt at first but it will feel good~ I promise~" He said seductively as Naruto was flipped over, ass in the air. "Ya know this look works VERY well for you~" He said as he poured some lube on three of his fingers and prodded the others tight entrance with his middle finger. Naruto moaned out at the rather strange feeling as Sasuke pushed in and wiggled his finger around, "F-feels weird~" Naruto gasped out as Sasuke chuckled at the others reaction as he slowly added another finger, stretching and scissoring, as the smaller male arched his back, burrowing his face in the couch as he let out loud moans, the pleasure was almost unbearable as Sasuke added another finger, thrusting at a quick speed and stretching the male as he gave the others ass a quick smack, the cheek bouncing at the hit as Naruto let out a gasp of pain.

 

After a few minutes of streching and smacking, the blackette pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lub and rubbed it on his member as he pulled Naruto on the his lap before asking "Are you ready~?" as Naruto said something that he didn't expect "Y-yes~ Fuck me till I cant walk~! Please~" His begging was a serious turn on as sasuke slowly moved the male over his member and began sinking him down, as Naruto let a few tears of pain roll down his cheek as he gripped the others shoulders, biting into his left shoulder. Sasuke let the other adjust to his rather large size, Minutes passed as Naruto rolled his hips and let out a small moan into the others ear. Taking this as a sign to begin thrusting as he lifted the others hips till only his tip was in and slammed him down, giving long slow thrusts before slowly speeding up.

Naruto was screaming in pleasure as Sasuke's name was the only thing he could say, as said male layed the blonde down and placed his legs over his broad shoulders and began pounding into him as he spoke in grunts, the tightness was overwhelming to him, "Who do you belong to?" He asked the other as his eyes looked at the others pleasured face. "Y-you do~" He said quietly as he let out a long string of moans, Sasuke wasn't pleased though as he pounded into him harder as he repeated the question for Naruto to answer louder as his orgasm hit him, painting the two males abdomens and chests white as Sasuke continued pounding into him before letting out his release, grunting loudly, over filling the other male with his hot semen.

 

Sasuke slowly pulled out as cum began dripping on the couch, as he stared at the sweat covered male who was panting heavily as he spoke "You belong to me, got it?" He said as Naruto nodded, mouth open and tongue slightly out as Sasuke lifted him up, careful of the others aching hips. Naruto cuddled into him, hiding in the crook of Sasukes tattooed neck, causing said male to chuckle at his new lovers cute actions as he gently placed him in the large bed, pulling him close and wrapping them in warm blankets as Naruto spoke quietly "I-I love you sasuke.." feeling embarrassed at his confession as Sasuke spoke back "Love you too dobe~"as sleep overtook them.


	2. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating ramen naked and fluff

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open as he met face to face with a muscled chest with very detailed tattoos, like henna but permanent. The smaller blonde male began unconsciously tracing the tattoos and waking his new found lover up. Sasuke looked down at his lover and smirked, finding it cute how fascinated the other was with them. "Like what you see~?" He asked softly, causing Naruto's to jump slightly and blush and pull his hand away much to the Punks disappointment. "S-sorry for waking you" Naruto said softly, cursing mentally for stuttering as the onyx eyed male spoke "It's alright, I don't mind~" He said bringing the male closer to him, secretly adoring the males reactions as he continued "You should call in sick from work, I don't think you will be able to walk after yesterday~" He teased making the blonde blush a million shades of crimson, swiftly trying to move away only to groan in pain. 

An intense pain shot up his spine starting from his hips causing him to freeze, not wanting more pain. "Let me call them" He said kissing his head before standing up stark naked, showing off all his beautiful tattoos, some tribal and some so unique and complex, much different than the simple ones on his chest. His arms had sleeve like tattoos that just ended right before his wrists of roses and much more, they were captivating as the blonde noticed his gaze slowly shifted to the tattoos above his ass till he accidently stared at the seme's glorious behind, quickly looking at the crème coloured sheets he heard shuffling from the living room as Sasuke spoke, making something up and then hanging up. Through that Naruto was wondering if they were well a couple now, something he would really like to be with the other male as he felt the bed sink once more.

Sasuke noticed the frown that managed to get to the smaller males face as he moved some hair from the blondes face, shaking him from his thought and look up to meet eyes with Sasuke and blush once more, from both shyness and slight intimidation because—he was pretty intimidating after all. "What's wrong?" Sasuke mumbled looking at him with slight confusion as he grabs the others chin gently to make sure he doesn't turn away as the blonde speaks shakily "A-are we---you know um, dating?" . Naruto close his eyes as he hears a deep chuckle as Sasuke speaks "of course~ I wasn't going to let someone so cute go so easily~" his words caused Naruto to blush darkly as Sasuke pulled him close to his body, the heat of the other male soothing as he smelt of cologne and sex. 

They stayed in this position for hours as they enjoyed each other's company, small kisses being shared. This was a side only Naruto could see, Sasuke with his guard down even if it was just a little. The silence was ruined as the Uzumaki's stomach growled causing the other male to look down at him with a slight smirk before speaking "Hungry?" as the other nodded in embarrassment. Naruto gasped Sasuke lifted him in his arms, the blonde holding on to the blackette for dear life. Walking to the small kitchen he set him on the table, not caring about the semen spilling from the others hole, causing him to let out small gasps at the cold feeling. Sasuke simply smirked at this as he looked through his fridge and noticed there was borderline nothing besides some pizza and a few cans of beer. Grocery is something I gotta do later he thought as he looked in the cabinet and found some instant ramen and turned on the kettle, taking notice of the teen perking up at the sight of the ramen.

"Take it you like ramen~?" he asked with a soft smile as the other nodded enthusiastically as he spoke "I love it!" giving him a closed mouth smile that pierced through the others heart. The kettle began to scream as Sasuke quickly took it off the stove and began making the ramen, noticing the others hungry gaze; somewhat wishing it was directed at him. After the three minutes Sasuke handed Naruto a bowl with a pair of ebony shaded chopsticks, the boy quickly began eating, a happy and content look graced his features. “Ey dobe! Don't eat to fast, you will upset your stomach!” Sasuke scolded as Naruto pouted and ate slower, savouring the flavour of his favourite food, making sounds of contentment.

 

They both sat in the kitchen eating their ramen, butt naked. After they ate Naruto held on to Sasuke as he attempted to get feeling in his lower body as they went back to the bedroom and went back to the warm blankets. “We should shower soon” Naruto mumbled into the others muscular chest as the other just hummed, pulling him closer and letting Naruto snuggle into the crook of his neck, kissing gently here and there. “If you keep kissing me then I will have to fuck you” Sasuke said simply as he grabbed his ass gently, causing Naruto to blush crimson and hide his face further. Sasuke chuckled and moved to wrap his arms around his lovers thin waist and enjoyed each others company as the suns warm rays added to the touching scene and soothing the Uzumaki to sleep.

Sasuke noticed the other sleep and smiled softly at the others expression, cheek smushed against the others left pectoral, soft snores leaving his slightly parted lips. Sasuke checked the time, realizing he missed a few texts from his band mates, and quickly texted back back saying he’d be there in 20 as he gently moved Naruto off of him and replaced his body with a pillow and changed into his usual clothing and got Naruto's pants and left a shirt for him. Leaving a note and his number before leaving to band practice, hiding his face from everyone as he got on his motorcycle and drove off.

 

Not long after the Blackette left, Naruto tried to cuddle into a warmth that was already fading from the sheets around the slim male as he slowly sat up, and noticed the note and read it and added his lovers number to his phone before getting up and changing, Sasukes shirt rather large on him so he tucked it into his jeans as he put his glasses, happy he could see as he left and locked the bottom lock of the door so he could close and lock it, and texted Sasuke as he walked to his dorm, limping slightly.


End file.
